200 Long Years
by RuthieG
Summary: It takes The Doctor 200 years to get back to Rose, but how did he do it? Very minor spoiler for TLE, but you'll probably miss it.
1. Prologue

A/N: I know, another reunion fic, but I really miss Rose. Martha's OK but well you all know what i'm on about. This is the second of a series of reunion fics that I am writing, but you don't need to read any of the others to enjoy them.

This story has been waiting to be written since the end of the second series but I needed inspiration to get it to work and that came with the series called Doors. Thanks goes to the author for that inspiration, the clue is a Rubix Cube. Readers of that series will have an idea what i'm on about but you others won't until the next chapter.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Rose was crying. It had been a long trip home from Bad Wolf Bay, all she wanted to do was curl into a ball and cry herself to sleep. At least in her dreams she was with him again.

The house was cold and dark. They had been gone several weeks, following The Doctor's call. She had been surprised her family had so much faith in her to follow her to Norway.

She entered her room and had the shock of her life. The Doctor was asleep on her bed. She sat down next to him and he stirred.

He opened his eyes to find Rose looking down at him, with a shocked expression on her face. He sat up and looked straight into her eyes. "Rose Tyler... I Love You"

* * *

Jackie watched her only daughter walk up stairs, she didn't like seeing Rose so sad with grief.

She walked to the kitchen. It had been a long day and a cuppa was in order. She made the tea and left Pete and Mickie's on the kitchen table, and took her's and Rose's upstairs. She knew what Rose was going through.

As Jackie came to Rose's door, she expected to hear crying but all was quiet. 'She's probably asleep' Jackie thought, so entered her room to place Rose's drink on her bedside table for her to have later. But she didn't get that far.

Jackie walked into Rose's room to find Rose and The Doctor making out on the bed. She was more shocked by what they were doing than him being back.

In true Jackie Tyler fashion, she pushed The Doctor off of Rose and onto the floor. It wasn't long before The Doctor had a huge red hand print on his cheek.

"What is it with mother's hitting me?" He muttered to himself. "Martha's mother mother could whack just as good as the rest of them but you Jackie Tyler" He paused to look at her "Could teach them all a thing or two." He shook his head as he got up.

"That was for upsetting Rose." She hugged him tightly, "That was for coming back."

* * *

Jackie entered the kitchen to find Pete and Mickey drinking their cups of tea. "There's someone in the lounge to see ya both" She said cryptically as she put her empty cup in the sink and left the room. Mickey and Pete looked at each other before leaving the room behind Jackie.

They followed Jackie to find Rose and The Doctor cuddling on the sofa. The two shocked men sat down as The Doctor prepared to tell them a story spanning two hundred years of sadness and loneliness.


	2. The Doctor's journey

A/N: Hi Sorry it's late, but here is how The Doctor gets back to Rose. It's written from The Doctor's point of view.

* * *

A broken hearted Timelord wanders the universe searching for a way to get home.

Most people who knew him before the timewar would say that he was home. Travelling around in the TARDIS through Time and Space. But home is in the presence of one Rose Tyler.

He searches for breaches everywhere he goes.

Companions come and go.

Many can't live in the shadow of His Rose.

Martha Jones was the longest to stay, but she soon grew tired of him.

During his adventures with Martha, they talked about where Rose was, and that they had already visited that dimension a few months before. Martha said about visiting is slightly younger self to tell him what was going to happen. He said he couldn't warn himself about losing Rose because it could unravel the fabric of time.

That night as he was laying on his bed. He didn't do much work on the TARDIS these days because Rose wasn't there to keep him company. He had just dropped Martha off at her flat, when he remembered the conversation he had with Martha that morning. Her suggestion had merit. But needed some tweaking. He couldn't warn himself, he knew that but if he stowed away in his younger self's TARDIS then he could stay hidden in the other universe until she got stuck there. So with a plan he started to work out how they would get back.

It took him 200 years but he did it.

With the help of the Face of Boe, he created a power source for the TARDIS that would allow her to convert the power. He had readings from the first time he was there so all he needed was a power converter. All he needed to now was to fix a part of the TARDIS that had been broken since he stole it from Gallifrey... The chameleon circuit. and create a device that allowed His TARDIS to hide in his younger self's TARDIS.

With the chameleon circuit fixed, and the cloaking device fitted he set the coordinates to materialise in a deep hidden part of his younger self's TARDIS.

He mistimed his entry into the other TARDIS and he actually caused the other TARDIS to be shoved into that universe. When his younger self left the TARDIS to find Rose, he activated the chameleon and his TARDIS changed into a box, small enough to fit in his pocket.

With the TARDIS in his pocket, he left the other TARDIS and kept out of sight. All he could do now was wait.

He knows that Bad Wolf Bay has to happen to preserve his timeline. He hates that he has to put her through that but if he is there when she gets back, that will make it all better and he can finish his sentence.

He starts to watch the house belonging to Pete Tyler. It was a almost a year before the ghost shifts started and hid in the woods to await Rose's arrival into this universe. His waiting would soon be over.

He watches a distraught Rose Tyler running away towards the woods, from a car that has just pulled up. Thankfully she doesn't see him but it was close.

He watched to house everyday for 3 months, watching Rose stare out of her bedroom window at the stars with tears in her eyes. He never saw her sleep, he was unsure if she even ate. Eventually she started going to work with Pete. Still looking sad and withdrawn but at least she was getting on with her life. He remembers her telling him that she worked for Torchwood and assumed that was where she was going.

A month later he sees the family packing up and knows that they are going to Bad Wolf Bay. With a sigh of relief he watches the family go. He moves the TARDIS to Pete's basement and waits for them.

It had been a week since he saw them leave and he was getting tired. He went to Rose's bedroom and sat on her bed it wasn't long before he had made himself comfortable and fell asleep for the first time in years.

He awoke to the feel of someone stroking his hair and had to think for a second to remember where he was. He opened his eyes and saw Rose gazing lovingly at him. He sat up and pulled her into a hug. Finally after 200 years finished that sentence. To which she kisses him. He returned the kiss with a passion that even he didn't know he had. The kiss came to an abrupt holt when Jackie pulled him away from her daughter slapping him, then hugging him.

After a few days Rose asks him if they have to go back to their universe. He smiles when she says THEY and says they can't. The TARDIS was functional in this universe so they could go back to travelling here. Which they decide to do. They come back when Jackie has 'Little Jack' and Rose tells 'Little Jack' that he will be an Uncle, to the shocked faces of The Doctor and Jackie.


End file.
